Tutorial
“I pray for an enjoyable school life for all of you.” —Han the Guide, Chapter 8 The Tutorial 'is the first phase of evaluation for Earthlings seeking to enter the Lost Paradise, which is then followed by the Neutral Zone. It takes place in Paradise High School located in a seemingly alternate world, consisting of three missions and an final evaluation which unlocks the Level of Cognition section of their Status Window and grants them Survival Points based on their performance, which are to be used in the Neutral Zone. The Tutorial and the Neutral Zone seek to cull out Contracted and Invited who are unable adapt to the dangers of Paradise's war-mired environment and are/or not worth investing in. Areas The Tutorial is split up in nine different group consisting of some 30 or so members, and are divided based on their geography and place of origin. In the March 16th, 2017 summoning for Korea (Area 1), there were 36 participants (28 Contracted and 8 Invited). Introduction Phase ''NOTE: Understand that the content described here forth are the contents of the Korea (Area 1) March 16th, 2017 Tutorial and as such are in no way necessarily the exact same trial as prior Tutorials or for other areas. Guests who have received a Marking stamp are summoned collectively through a warp gate at 10:30pm, transitioning them to an alternate world that strongly resembles their local area on Earth, save for the stage for the Tutorial. Each guest are also supplied with a mobile device and their respective Contract paper or Invitation letter based on their marking grade. They will shortly receive a message via the phone. message from the Guide has arrived. We recommend that all the Contracted & Invited guests confirm the message immediately. ... confirmed. The registration of the user has been completed. They are then registered through confirmation of the text and are then prompted to assemble at Paradise High School's assembly hall by the Guide in ten minutes. The Guide Arrive at Paradise High school's assembly hall before the time runs out. Remaining time - 00:09:45 At the entrance of the assembly hall is a maid who the participant is supposed to give their Invitation letter or Contract paper before being allowed to be let inside. Inside at the front of the hall is the assembly stage. On the left side of the hall is the space designated for the Invited, furnished with chairs to sit on whereas the right side of the hall, meant for the Contracted, is absent of any. After the designated time is reached, the Guide appears and confirms the participants, Contract papers, Invitation letters as well as ordering the closure of the doors, even if there are people yet to. The Guide then gives a short explanation, revealing the existence of the Status Window and then distributes the bonus items. Bonus items are only handed out to the Invited and are seperated by rank from bronze to gold. Bonus Items Apart from the Red Mark Contracted who receive nothing but compensation they got on Earth, the Invited's Bonus Items are not universally the same and can vary greatly in value from person to person. This depends on their contractor/sponsor who can choose whether or not to give them Special Bonus Items. Apart from the Bonus Items, Invited are also privileged to bring along a helper. Red Mark *Nothing Bronze Mark *Bronze Bag: A bronze colored bag enchanted with a low-level spatial expansion magic. *(1) Random Box: Grants a random item, such as: **Paper talismans: Talismans that cast the spell written on it, i.e. Bind, Barrier. *Special Bonus Items, such as: **500 Survival Points Silver Mark *Silver Bag: A silver colored bag enchanted with intermediate-level spatial expansion magic. *(2) Random Box: Grants a random item, such as: **Paper talismans: Talismans that cast the spell written on it, i.e. Bind, Barrier. *Special Bonus Items, such as: **1000 Survival Points **(1) Mark of Survival Silver: Multiplies the Survival Points gained from the Tutorial by a factor of 5. Gold Mark *Gold Bag: A gold colored bag enchanted with high-level spatial expansion magic. *(3) Necessary Box: Will grant the most 'needed item' the user required in the current situation. **Ex. Seol was able to unlock the central and the entirety of the left direction of his Innate Ability, Nine Eyes, and received the blank talisman needed to clear the Impossible mission in the Neutral Zone. *Special Bonus Items, such as: **5000 Survival Points **(1) Mark of Survival Gold: Multiplies the Survival Points gained from the Tutorial by a factor of 10. **Diary of an Unknown Student: A guidebook written by somebody detailing the entire Tutorial. First Mission Escape from the Assembly Hall have received a new message from the Guide. Tutorial's first mission, 'Escape from the Assembly Hall', will now commence! ... the Guide Escape from the assembly hall and arrive at the second floor waiting area of the main school building before the time runs out. Remaining time: 03:59:38 Objective The objective of the first mission is to escape the assembly hall and reach the waiting area located in the main school building's second-floor before four hours pass. While the actual distance from the hall to the second floor is rather short, needing only a few minutes at most compared to the given mission time, the particpants will need to do so with the presence of a phantom monster known as the Gaekgwi which will attempt to chase and kill them. Furthermore, the most direct route, the main entrance, is locked at the beginning of the Tutorial and is further obstructed by a booby-trapped staircase requiring the participants to either find a way to deal with both obstacles or seek out an alternative entrance. Since the objective only states to arrive at the destination before time runs out, the participants are allowed to freely explore, including areas such as: the convenience store, library, staffroom and the stationary story. Each location contains items that are potentially useful during the Tutorial. There are six entrances leading to the second-floor waiting room, each blocked with a barrier of spikes which register to the first person to pass through. Afterwards, the barrier returns into position to ensure the Gaekgwi cannot enter and can only be retracted by the registered user if they press a red button located nearby each entrance. This allows the participants to block other participants from entering if they are unfortunate to reach an already registered doorway. However since the button registers by touch and not by consent, the user can also be forced to open the barrier if someone forcibly moves them to press the button. Once all surviving participants have reached the waitng area, the first mission is concluded. first Tutorial mission, 'Escape from the Assembly Hall', has concluded. Number of remaining survivors: 12. Second Mission Breaking Through Traps new message from the Guide has arrived. second mission of the Tutorial, 'Breaking Through Traps' has begun. ... the Guide Enter the classroom “3-1” on the fourth floor of the main building via annex's third floor before time runs out. time: 01:57:56 Objective The objective of the second mission is to reach classroom 3-1 located on the fourth floor of the main building via the overpass to and through the annex's third floor before two hours pass. A highly trained Earthling would be able to clear it in around 30 minutes even if he was taking his time. As the name of the mission suggests, the pathway is ridden with numerous hidden traps which can only be disabled by fulfilling a set of conditions beforehand. However, as the traps do not necessarily cause instant death, it is also possible to get past by evading, blocking and deflecting the traps. It is estimated that a highly trained Earthling would be able to clear the mission in around 30 minutes even if they were taking their time. Sung Shihyun managed to match this estimate with a record clear time of 29 minutes and 38 seconds until it was broken. In the March 2017 Tutorial for Korea (Area 1), Seol Jihu cleared the mission in 16 minutes and 34 seconds by using Future Vision, even while activating every single trap and destroying all the mechanisms, undercutting the previous record by almost twice the time. After all surviving particpants have reach classroom 3-1 — a regular classroom that can be found in any typical school — the Guide will appear to discuss the details of the third mission. second Tutorial mission, 'Breaking Through Traps', has concluded. total number of casualties during the second mission: 0. Third Mission Treasure Hunt the Guide Rules of the treasure hunt —The classroom 3-1 will be set as your safe zone from here onwards. —The period between midnight till tomorrow midday will be designated as the Hour of the Deceased. —The phantom, 'Gaekgwi', and the deceased are unable to enter the safe zone. Requirements for gaining access to the sixth floor —Access will be granted with the 'sixth-floor key' that can be drawn on the item draw machine using 199 coins, or by paying 499 coins at the door. Requirements to activate the gate —The gate will appear in the middle of the sixth floor, 30 minutes after the access has been granted. —When the access to the sixth floor has been granted, the metal barrier on the second floor will be removed immediately. ... treasure hunt will begin in 30 minutes. Objective The overarching objective of the third mission is to reach the sixth floor, commencing 30 minutes after the Guide's explanation is completed. During the third mission it is necessary to particpate in the 'Treasure Hunt' to obtain coins which hidden in various places in the fourth and fifth floors. There are a total of 3000 coins hidden, 100 of which are needed for the entry fee to pass the Tutorial, while others can be used for lucky draws at the item draw machine located in the fifth-floor library. In the staff room located on the third floor, there were a stack of papers that helped track the general location of the hidden coins though largely inferior to the detailed notion of the Diary of an Unknown Student. In order to open the sixth floor, either the 'sixth-floor key' — which can be obtained from the item draw machine for 199 coins — or a payment of 499 coins at the sixth-floor door is needed. After access to the sixth floor has been granted, the gate will appear after 30 minutes while the metal spike barriers on the second floor will be released, allowing the Gaekgwi access to the rest of the school complex. During this time, the classroom 3-1 will act as the surviving participants safe zone, preventing the Deceased or the Gaekgwi from entering. While there exists no explicit 'clear' condition as each participant may leave the Tutorial once eligible, it appears that if the Gaekgwi is killed and all the remaining coins have been collected, the eligible participants will be asked to gather on the sixth floor after the Hour of the Deceased is over. message from the Guide has arrived. the eligible participants please gather on the sixth floor. Hour of the Deceased The Hour of the Deceased is a period of time that commences at midnight and ends at noon of the following day. During this time, previously deceased participants will return as horrific reanimations known as the Deceased which carry unending hatred for all living things. However as the Deceased do retain some of their prior consciousness, they may act on their own will i.e. Yi-Seol Ah recognizing her younger brother, the Deceased mother and daughter tearing apart their husband and father who left them to die. Item Draw Machine The item draw machine is a large-sized gacha draw machine located in the library on the fifth-floor. Depending on how many coins are inserted,the machine in question will draw from a pool of items. List of Possible Items Conclusion Before the participants enter the warp gate to the Lost Paradise, each persons' Level of Cognition will be assessed, adding the section to their Status Window, as well as evaluating and rewarding their performance in the Tutorial in the form of Survival Points. Afterwards, they will be prompted to leave through the faint red, circular portal leading to the Neutral Zone in Paradise. Level of Cognition In the evaluation of the Level of Cognition, three things will be assessed: *'''Actions: Reflects how one appears to others through their actions and speeches. **e.g. Righteous, Temperamental, Stubborn and Moderate. *'Emotions': Reflects one's thought process or how they feel when facing certain events or phenomena and is the section of cognition with the most variability. **e.g. Curiousity, Ashamed and Despair. *'Disposition': Indicates one's true nature which forms the foundation of their being according to their overall personality and has the lowest chance of changing, meaning a person doesn't easily change. The Disposition section will often simply repeat what was shown under Temperament but is possible for Temperament and Disposition to not match. Han, the Guide for Area 1 believes that a good Temperament would lead to a positive change in one's Disposition while a poor Disposition is equally capable of corrupting one's Temperament. **e.g. Altruistic, Selfish, Rational, Evil, Chaotic, Golden Rule and Black & White. Evaluation After the Level of Cognition has been assessed, the participants achievements and accomplishments during the Tutorial are assessed and calculated into the form of Survival Points, a crucial resource that will become useful in the Neutral Zone. Each mission has a set amount of base points one can earn. For the first mission, the maximum base score is 100. For the second mission, 150 points which is the same for the third mission as well. However if a participant performs certain actions not included within the mission goals, they can become eligible to earn bonus points if those actions fall under certain categories. This means a worthy enough participant is capable to earn as much points as the base amount several times over. This was thoroughly demonstrated by Seol Jihu who earned a total of 2150 points by assessment alone. “In any case, here is your points tally. During the first mission, 200 bonus points added after successfully chasing away the Gaekgwi from the assembly hall. Also, you made a correct move by going upstairs as soon as emptying out the convenience store. Since you were in possession of the diary, all you needed to do was to procure some food. So, 100 bonus points. Another 50 bonus points for rescuing Miss Shin Sang-Ah.” “For the second mission, the basic score is 150. 300 bonus points for the fastest clear in history. Another extra 300 points for destroying every trap and mechanism found. Total of 750 points.” “For the third mission, the base points on offer are 150. 300 bonus points for finding as many coins as you have during the treasure hunt. 300 extra points for killing the Gaekgwi alone. 150 extra points for reviving Miss Yi Seol-Ah. 100 extra points for the act of giving out some of your coins to others, seen as an act of mercy. Total of 1050 points. When calculated together, 2150 points.” “And finally, possessing the Mark of Survival – which adds a 10 times multiplier. So, your total Survival points tally is 21500.” —''Han the Guide'', Chapter 19 After applying the ten times multiplier from the Gold-grade Mark of Survival and adding the 5000 points he received as part of his special bonus items, Seol totalled at 26500 points, the highest point tally in history of the Tutorial. Results The results of the March 16th, 2017 Tutorial was as per follows: Apart from Seol Jihu, of the participants only four others — Tong Chai (Area 5), Salvatore Leorda (Area 2), Hao Win (Area 7) and Odelette Delphine (Area 2) — received more than 1000 points, with Odelette earning second most amount of points, 7500 points; 1000 points from her starting bonus, 1300 points from the Tutorial and a five times multiplier from her Silver-grade Mark of Survival. Trivia *Judging from Han's cursing in Chapter 8, the Tutorial varies in format from summoning to summoning. *Since the warp gate on the sixth floor transfers the participants to the Lost Paradise, the Tutorial does not take place in the Paradise, meaning those die in the Tutorial likely remain deceased. Category:Paradise Category:Tutorial